


One Last Time

by kd_works



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Basically Porn, Canon, F/F, Fourth of July, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd_works/pseuds/kd_works
Summary: Filling in the spaces between "I'm just getting out of the drug world myself" and the pool scene.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earpsolano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/gifts).



> This fic is for Jess. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TINY JESS. This fic is so late, but I guess it kind of worked out because today is the anniversary of Roisa meeting?

“We’re here”, the driver said as he put the vehicle in park. The black limo had stopped in front of a brightly lit building, waiting for it’s passenger to vacate the premises. The flashing neon signs mounted on the brick walls projected streams, piercing the ominous shadows that ran wild across the dark street. The pink light sang in through the car’s tinted windows and echoed through the vehicle. The signs provided light for a moment before throwing the area back into the darkness of the night as it flickered.

The driver squinted his eyes at the woman in the back seat through the rear-view mirror. Most of her face was hidden in black shadow, save for one icy blue eye and a pair of intoxicating red lips. He cleared his throat, fishing for the woman’s attention. The light retreated from the car for a moment as the sign continued flashing. When it returned, it revealed a small patch of pale skin belonging to the woman’s left cheek and a few red locks that were set ablaze by the light. She was looking out the window at the old, crumbling brick building.

By comparing the small, run down building to it’s surrounding neighbors, it was easy to tell that it was much older than they. It had been built many years before the others, standing happy and alone. As the city grew, the small brick building watched in horror as the spaces around it were filled with new towers that were much mightier and more impressive than he. The small brick building was no match for it’s neighbors, and so it’s tan coloured bricks began to chip and crumble in despair.

With it’s degrading appearance and confidence, the citizens of the city made fun of it, writing nasty names on it’s chipped walls and throwing trash at it’s feet. City officials had threatened to murder the sad building by swinging a large metal ball through it’s walls, but it’s steady clientele had prevented its tragic fate. Even though it was old and misshapen, the people who had loved it before the surrounding infrastructure changes, continued to visit it on the weekends. The red-haired woman was one of these people.

She nodded to the driver without even turning her head to look at him. The short and stout man then got out of the car and walked over to the back door, opening it for her. A shapely, pale leg snaked its way out of the shadows through the opened door and a slim, spidery hand found perch on the metal frame. The two limbs worked together to pull the remainder of the body out of the limo. The pink glow revealed the shady woman to be dangerously beautiful.

“Have a good evening, Rose”, the man smiled politely as he shit her door and resumed his earlier position in the driver’s seat.

Slender, pale fingers ran through the soft red locks that tumbled down her back. A mischievous grin creeped across Rose’s deep red lips as she headed towards the door of the building. She glided across the pavement as she walked, exuding more confidence in one smile than most people possess throughout their entire lives. She slowed to a stop in front of a man dressed in all black who was guarding the door.

“ID”, he demanded as he took out a pen, ready to write her name down on his clip board. Rose took a few gracious steps forwards until she was only a few inches from the tall man. She placed a gentle hand on the side of his neck. She didn’t want any record of her visiting this place.

“Don’t you remember me?”, her voice was low and smooth, tangled with hints of innocence. Rose batted her long eyelashes a few times.

“No, sorry ma’am”, the man’s voice was monotone. He took a small step back, but Rose eliminated the space he had created by taking another step towards him.

“Well, I know you, John”, Rose leaned in even closer, her eyes flickering down to the man’s lips. She felt his sturdy posture begin to melt. “Do you want to know me?”, she purred, her voice reducing in volume to a seductive whisper. She felt John shudder at her words. Rose leaned in closer and the man closed his eyes in preparation, but Rose stopped inches from his face. She quickly let go of him and slipped into the building, leaving him standing alone outside with his eyes still closed.

She walked down a dark staircase which lead to a second door. It creaked as she pulled it open, allowing the soft music and scent of alcohol to spill into the stair well, clouding her in it. Behind this door lay a dark hallway lined with a couple people leaning against it’s walls. Rose scanned their faces, but they were quickly blurred as none of them sparked her interest.

She continued down the hall, walking with confidence and determination. With each step she took, heads would turn. There was a certain danger surrounding her that paralleled the affects of fire, beautiful to look at but get too close and you might get burned.

At the end of the hall was a set of curtains being held open by ties and beyond that, the bar. The sounds of muffled conversations grew in volume until she entered the main room. As the light of the chandeliers reached her face, the room lost some of it’s noise and people turned their blurry faces to look at her. She had chosen the red dress that she was wearing for a reason, she could feel everyone’s eyes on her, scanning up and down her perfect figure as she progressed through the dimly lit room. The light shone through the crystals of the chandeliers, projecting dancing patterns all over the room.

Rose didn’t care to give a second look to most of the people in the room because they weren’t worth her time. A face became a blur within seconds of falling under her gaze once she deemed it uninteresting.

Rose was on a mission to find someone who could match her and give her a challenge. She was looking for someone who could take what she dished out and throw it back twice as hard. Rose loved the thrill of the chase and she always had.

She had a never-ending list of names of women she’s had one night stands with. She would hunt until she took a woman home, then would never see her again. This was the way Rose had always done things.

Rose was pulled from her thoughts when suddenly her gaze was taken captive by a woman sitting at the bar, nursing what looked to be a martini. Rose tilted her head and narrowed her eyes as she looked the woman up and down. She had beautifully tanned skin, mesmerizing brown eyes, long brown hair that fell down her back and inviting lips. Rose felt drawn to her and the look in the woman’s eyes beckoned her over. Rose dawned a flirty smirk as she slid into the bar stool next to the attractive brunette.

“Hi. Can I buy you a drink?”, Rose purred as she ran her eyes up the woman’s figure, taking in every curve. The woman was wearing a blue dress that complimented her tanned skin, it’s low neckline giving a small taste of what lay underneath the fabric.

“34 days sober”, the woman admitted as she raised her glass, motioning to the non-alcoholic drink with a smile.

“Ah, gotcha”, Rose nodded as she glanced at the bar, pondering what drink to get. “I’m just getting out of the drug world myself”. Rose smiled and looked back to the woman, who was grinning at her. They held each other’s gaze for a moment, they could both feel it, that instant attraction. “What’s your name?”, she added after a moment. The brunette woman leaned forward, resting her arms on the bar, giving Rose a better view of her neck and defined collar bones.

“Luisa”, the woman purred. The amount of confidence and allure glowing off of the brunette’s skin was enchanting. She was every inch as aggressive and powerful as Rose was and Rose wanted her.

“Luisa”, Rose repeated as she looked her up and down again, moving even closer to the woman, their arms almost touching on the counter. Luisa picked up her drink and tilted her head back to down the rest of it. Rose watched the woman’s throat as she drank, wanting more and more to nip at it and taste it.

“Well, Luisa. Do you want to get out of here?”, Rose suggested after the empty glass was placed down on the bar. Something had sparked between them and Rose was certain this would be her best catch yet.

"You read my mind", Luisa smirked as she got out of her bar stool and placed some cash on the counter. Rose grabbed her wrist, the contact of their skin sending sparks up Rose's arm. The redhead pulled her through the sea of people that had formed. The room had become more crowded since she'd arrived.

Rose knew of a door that lead back out behind the building and that's where she was headed, she didn't want to pass by John (the security man) again in fear of him writing her name down on his clipboard. She couldn't risk being tied to this evening at the bar because she wasn't supposed to be here right now, she was supposed to be somewhere else. Her boyfriend had invited her over for the evening, but Rose declined. Their relationship was going somewhere serious, but Rose wasn’t interested. She was dating the boring and unappealing man not because she wanted to, but because she had to. If Rose had things her way, she’d be happily having one night stands with women because this was truly where her heart belonged, with women. So tonight, she was allowing herself one last night of freedom before she gave herself completely to her boyfriend.

The two women walked through the metal door and out into the alley behind the old brick building. The flashing neon signs were still running, giving and taking away the light from the quiet back street. They walked along the broken concrete in a comfortable silence, the only sound to be heard was the clicking of their high heels on the hard surface of the road. 

"You never told me your name", Luisa's smooth voice pierced the silence. She looped her arm around Rose's and smiled up at her, waiting for an answer. 

"Rose"

"Where are you taking me, _Rose_?", Luisa grinned as she gently squeezed Rose's bicep. 

"Here, actually", Rose smiled as they stopped in front of a modern looking building. They rode the elevator to the 5th floor, which also happened to be the top. Luisa's eyes widened as she looked around. There was a large pool whose water sparkled under the light of the moon. Small pots of ferns bushes, lounging chairs, small tables and dimly lit lanterns surrounded the water.

Luisa grabbed Rose's wrist and headed towards the pool. Luisa's touch set Rose's skin on fire. The brunette kicked off her shoes and sat down on the edge of the pool, dipping her legs into the water. She then leaned back, resting on her elbows and bent her head back to look at Rose who was standing behind her. 

"It's beautiful up here", Luisa smiled, before looking back at the pool in front of her. Rose smiled, kicked her heels off and slowly made her way over to Luisa, sitting down dangerously close to the woman. Their eyes locked.

Luisa ran her foot up Rose’s leg and back down, then played with her feet. The tanned legs belonging to Luisa were soft and Rose wondered if the rest of her was just as soft.

“So how long are you in town?”, the brunette asked with a smile.

“The weekend”. The corners of Rose’s mouth curved up slightly. She couldn’t help but smile. The other woman seemed so innocent and pure, her happiness was contagious and radiated off of her like perfume.

Rose looked away, her gaze falling on the sparkling water of the pool. “I’m trying to close this deal, but my heart’s not in it”, she admitted. Up until now, Rose hadn’t admitted this fact to anyone, but for some reason, she felt the need to be a little more honest than usual with this woman. It was true, Rose was trying to close a deal that had to do with her work, but it was top secret and no one else knew.

Silence took over as Rose met Luisa’s gaze again and she was momentarily dragged into the other woman’s deep brown eyes. The connection she had felt earlier (when she had first spotted this intriguing woman) returned. It pulled her closer to Luisa with a force she couldn’t refuse. The brunette responded by leaning in a little further. The tension was quickly escalating between them and Rose was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

Rose broke the gaze to catch a breath, looking down for a moment at their hands, which were almost touching. Her heart was beating quickly, which was unusual. Rose was never nervous, no matter what she faced, but something about this woman made her stomach do flips. “I really did not expect this”, she admitted with a laugh. Rose hadn’t expected this at all, she had come to the bar for a one night stand, but with the way she was feeling, she had just stumbled across something much more.

“You never know when lightening is going to strike”, Luisa purred with a grin. Rose’s eyes fluttered down to Luisa’s lips, she wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now. The light of the moon was shining on the woman’s lip gloss, making her lips look irresistible.

Rose moved closer and Luisa immediately mimicked. The attraction and sexual tension between them grew stronger and stronger until finally, they kissed. Rose’s mind ran wild and her heart beat sped up even more, which Rose didn’t think was possible. She was lost in sweet, sweet bliss. The way their lips moved and fit together was perfection and Rose didn’t want it to end. Luisa’s lips were soft and tasted of cherry, which happened to be Rose’s favourite fruit. Rose had never felt this way about anyone, she’d never experienced an attraction or a connection as strong as this one. Something about this woman was captivating and she wanted more of her.

Suddenly a loud crack behind them pulled Rose back down to earth and she realized her lungs needed air. Another crack sounded behind them, followed by sprinkling red lights that twinkled across the sky. Rose broke the kiss and immediately caught Luisa’s gaze. Both women stared at each other in shock. Neither of them had ever experienced such an amazing first kiss.

Rose lunged back in as more fireworks went off in the distance, taking Luisa’s lips between hers in another kiss. This one was much more passionate and needy. Rose sucked Luisa’s bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling gently on it. Luisa responded by moving her hands to either side of Rose’s face, deepening the kiss by pulling her in. Rose felt her need for Luisa growing at a steady pace beneath her skin.

Both women were suddenly lost in a furry of passionate kisses. Rose moved her hands to Luisa’s hips and scooted the woman closer until their thighs were touching, she then slid her hand up to Luisa’s chest. She felt Luisa smile into the kiss. Rose happily kneaded Luisa’s breast over her dress until Luisa began undoing the buttons, allowing Rose better access to the area.

Once the top half of the dress was undone, Rose reached around Luisa’s back to unclasp her bra, revealing her bare chest. Rose took a moment to marvel at them. Luisa watched as Rose’s hungry eyes traveled slowly up her body.

“You are beautiful”, Rose admitted before taking one of Luisa’s nipples into her mouth. Luisa moaned and slowly leaned backwards until she was lying on her back with Rose working over her. Rose’s hand found Luisa’s other breast and began gently squeezing it as her mouth lavished the other with the attention it deserved.

Luisa moaned as she arched her back slightly, leaning into the red head’s touches. Rose moved her body and set herself down on top of the brunette. She rolled a hard nipple between her fingers and let go of the other with her lips, making a popping noise. The red head smiled up at the smaller women before lacing kisses up her chest and neck until she reached her jaw line.

Rose leaned in and kidnapped Luisa’s lips in a hungry kiss as she ghosted a hand down Luisa’s torso, cupping her clothed centre. Luisa let out a moan as Rose began stroking her over the fabric, putting pressure where Luisa needed it. Rose watched as her touches caused select muscles to fidget beneath tanned skin.

Suddenly, and much to Rose’s surprise, the smaller woman flipped them over, putting Rose on the bottom. Luisa pulled off Rose’s dress and underwear, followed by her own, then set herself down on top of her. Luisa slotted her legs between Rose’s, filling Rose with need for even more contact. Rose’s hands found Luisa’s ass, squeezing it and pulling the woman’s hips harder into hers. Rose felt slight relief when the woman’s thigh touched her where she needed it. Never before had Rose felt such lust for a woman.

Luisa happily complied and began thrusting slightly into Rose, rubbing her centre with her thigh. Rose let out a moan and bucked her hips up into the smaller woman, earning her a gasp from Luisa as now they were both getting the pleasure they wanted. Their lips connected hungrily as their bodies continued pushing together in a slowly increasing rhythm.

Luisa gently moved Rose’s red locks away from her pale neck before leaning in seductively to take the skin between her teeth, biting gently. Her lips whispered along Rose’s throat, warming it with her breath. Rose’s mind ran more and more wild with each puff of hot air, her neck was sensitive and shivers travelled down her spine as the lips continued.

Rose let out a moan when Luisa suddenly sucked hard on her neck, then ran her tongue over the area. The brunette hungrily kissed and nibbled Rose’s neck as she continued pushing their bodies together. The rhythm climbed higher and higher until both women were just on the edge.

“Lu-“, Rose moaned, unable to finish the woman’s name as pleasure had clouded her entire body, making it impossible to do anything besides breathe. Luisa took notice and moved her hand down between their bodies, circling Rose’s clit to throw the red head over the edge.

“Fuck”, Rose threw her head back. She held off her own orgasm long enough to make sure they both came together. Rose bent her knee, lifting her leg to create more friction for Luisa. It worked. Both women were thrown into a powerful orgasm that put every nerve on end, waves of pleasure running wild through their veins. Luisa collapsed onto Rose, not able to mover her limbs.

Rose rode the waves of pure ecstasy for as long as the waters were stormy. Her vision went white and she couldn’t move her limbs, not that she wanted to. She lay still as her breathing returned back to normal, with Luisa’s limp body laying on top of her. After a few moments, her vision returned and she looked up to see Luisa smiling down at her. Rose leaned up and gently kissed the woman.

“Hi”, Luisa smiled sweetly with a laugh.

“Hi”, Rose answered as Luisa pressed their foreheads together.

“That was amazing”, Luisa breathed. She leaned down and kissed Rose again, their lips pushing and pulling gently in a sweet embrace.

“Do you feel ok?”, Rose asked after their lips parted.

“Amazing. Why?”, Luisa raised an eyebrow. A grin suddenly appeared on Rose’s face as she flipped them over so she was on top. Rose then began peppering kisses down Luisa’s perfectly tanned body. She moved down between Luisa’s breasts, eyeing them for a moment before gently nipping one of them, then soothing the bite with her tongue. As she continued down the smaller woman’s body, leaving a hand on her chest that gently kneaded the skin.

Rose moved down her rib cage and stopped to suck hard on a spot at the end of the xylophone-shaped bones, leaving a purple spot on them. Feeling satisfied with herself, she continued down Luisa’s body, but skipped over the spot Luisa wanted her, reuniting her lips with the tanned skin near the woman’s knees. Rose teased as she nipped and kissed up the woman’s leg.

“Rose”, Luisa quietly pleaded.

“Mmmm. Yes?”, Rose hummed as she continued kissing, although she slowed her pace.

“Rose, I-“, Luisa was cut off by her own moaning when Rose licked a broad line through Luisa’s folds, teasingly.

“Yes?”, Rose asked again as she stopped completely, making Luisa whine.

“Fuck me”, Luisa breathed, begging. Rose smiled and leaned back down to finish the path of kisses. “Now”, Luisa added, making Rose grin. The red head ran her tongue slowly through Luisa’s centre, tasting her, making the other woman’s body flinch beneath her. “Rose”, Luisa pleaded, her voice a little louder.

Rose ran her fingers through Luisa’s center, coating them evenly with wetness. She then inserted two fingers and began moving them rhythmically as her tongue was reunited with her sensitive skin. Luisa’s muscles tensed and released as Rose’s movements sent surges down to her center. Her tongue traced circles around the little bundle of nerves.

Luisa was writhing beneath her, her hands tangled in Rose’s hair to hold her in place. The closer Luisa got to bliss, the more she circled her hips against the red head’s face. Rose continued quickening the pace until Luisa couldn’t hold off her climax any longer. Rose sucked the woman’s clit into her mouth, sending Luisa over the edge.

Rose watched the woman as she rode her high and slowly came back down from space. Her tanned and shapely body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that sparkled in the moonlight. Rose pulled her fingers out and licked them clean before climbing back up Luisa’s body and laying herself down on top of her.

“Fuck, Rose”, Luisa breathed out once she regained her body’s regular abilities. Rose grinned, she knew she was good with her tongue, she’d been told so by many other women she’s taken home.

Luisa smiled a mischievous smile, then quickly rolled them both over, off the pool deck and into the water. Rose’s skin crawled with pins and needles in a shocked response to the cold water that now surrounded her body. She broke the surface and gasped. Luisa’s laugh echoed in the distance. Rose wiped her eyes until she could see the brunette clearly once more.

“Come here”, Luisa beckoned as she curled her finger. Rose obeyed and took a couple steps closer. Luisa grinned and suddenly pulled Rose underwater and into a kiss. The woman’s lips were like gravity, Rose couldn’t pull away from them, they felt so good and fit with hers perfectly. Rose’s hands found perch on either side of Luisa’s face, not wanting the kiss to end. They broke the surface, making out passionately beneath the moonlight.

“I want to taste you”, Luisa murmured between sloppy kisses. The words spurred Rose on, wanting to feel Luisa’s soft lips on her body.

Ripples traveled the surface of the pool as Luisa backed Rose up against the side, pressing their bodies together with force. Never breaking the kiss, Luisa’s hand slid down between them and began circling the little bundle of nerves that lay between Rose’s legs. Rose arched her body, pushing harder into the smaller woman.

“I want to taste you”, Luisa repeated, this time in a whisper. Rose nodded, her eyes closed. The brunette guided her to the stairs, using them to lay the red head down on her back. Pale legs were hooked over tanned shoulders. Rose’s hands tangled themselves tightly into long brown hair. Luisa grinned up at Rose before laying a broad lick between the slick folds of Rose’s centre.

“You taste so good”, Luisa hummed as she continued, creating vibrations that made Rose’s muscles tense. Her tongue moved around a few times before pushing into Rose, making her squirm. Luisa’s fingers rubbed Rose’s clit as her tongue pushed in and out of her, occasionally stopping to lap at her wetness before continuing to fuck her with her tongue.

Rose moaned rhythmically along with Luisa’s movements. She had been so turned on from getting Luisa off moments earlier that it didn’t take much to send her over the top. Luisa pushed into Rose one last time, deeper than before, making Rose scream her name and fall into an orgasm.

Luisa slowed her pace, licking Rose gently as she lay limp. She used a handful of water to wipe Rose’s wetness from her face. Rose felt the woman climb up next to her, pulling her into her arms. A small smile graced her face, this was the first time a woman had held her after sex. Normally they would put their clothes back on, say goodbye and head in opposite directions. This was different. It was nice. The feeling of their bare skin touching in such a loving manner made her relax.

Rose closed her eyes and her smile grew when Luisa began gently rubbing her arm with her thumb. The warmth from the body that was currently wrapped around her, radiated warmth into her skin, making her feel like she belonged there. The silence that surrounded them was comfortable and happy.

When Rose finally opened her eyes, she saw that Luisa was smiling down at her. Never had she felt so at ease and blissful. Something about this woman made her feel different, she was exactly what Rose needed in her life.

Suddenly a frown appeared on the woman’s face, making Rose’s heart sink. “So you’re only in town for the weekend, huh?”, Luisa sighed.

“Yeah”, Rose hid her disappointment. She knew very well that she would never see this woman again, no matter how badly she wanted to.

“What a shame”, Luisa sighed again as she looked out at the pool that now lay still.

Rose disturbed the water’s peace by standing up and getting out of the water to get her clothes.

“Got somewhere to be?”, Luisa asked as she turned to look at Rose, who was putting her underwear back on.

“Yeah”, Rose nodded. She didn’t want to leave. Luisa got out of the water and started collecting her clothes off of the pool deck. Rose watched as the woman put her underwear back on, then began wringing the water from her hair. The woman’s gravitational pull once again took hold of Rose and she found herself wrapping her arms around the woman from behind. She swept the brown hair over her shoulder and laid a few gentle kisses on the back of her neck.

Rose’s hands felt like they were glued to the smaller woman. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t take them off of her and she didn’t want to. The things she had felt this evening were different and strong. Her skin still burned in all the places Luisa had touched her.

Luisa turned around in Rose’s arms and leaned up on her toes to kiss her. This time was different from the others. This kiss was much slower and much more loving and passionate. The contact wasn’t broken until Rose’s lungs were screaming for air. She took a moment to take in the details of Luisa’s face one last time before using every ounce of determination to pry her hands away from Luisa’s body. She then grabbed her heels and silently walked away, leaving the brunette standing near the pool with her eyes still closed, savoring the magical remains of their kiss.

Rose looked up at the moon as she walked down the back alley towards a black vehicle that was parked at the end. With each step she took, her heart grew more and more unbearably heavy, she didn't want to leave. There was something between her and Luisa that was special, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. Her heart was sinking, but she was grateful because she had gotten the evenly matched woman she had set out to find. Rose had indeed found her, along with something else. This one night stand had done something that none other had, it made Rose happy. Whoever ended up with Luisa was a lucky woman, she thought to herself as she got into the car and headed home. 


End file.
